Frozen
by Moonlight Vampiress
Summary: No would take him in and hire him. Not a foreigner. Not with those bright eyes. It was cold tonight and he needed a place stay. He slipped into someone's house hoping to hide and rest for the night. He never imagined...  AU. Yaoi. Dont like Dont read!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Bleach.

Well I have a one-shot done and now for your reading pleasure comes a multi-chapter fic about a couple I love...that doesn't really get any love. Enjoy. It is another AU fic. Some OOCness.

* * *

Ulquiorra Schiffer wandered the streets of London looking for a place to stay during the night. Fall was fast approaching and the streets were less crowded than they were in the summer when the members of high society would take strolls through the London streets on the way to some sort of get together. A wind blew past him chilling him slightly to the bone as pulled what was left of his coat around him. Things had not been fantastic for him since he ran away from home at the age of 16. It had been three years since then. Every day, he tried to find work in one of the lavish homes with hopes of getting room and board in exchange for his services. He was not an exceptional cook or anything like that, but he was a hard worker and he knew how to clean. He could also tend to gardens and the like having tended to his own back in his native country.

However no one would hire a foreigner to work in their homes. It was depressing to say the least, but he kept up hope that he might find work. The horse drawn carriage could be heard as it rode away down the cobblestone streets. It seemed this wouldn't be any different than any other night. He would find an alley or something to sleep in and maybe a bite of old bread to soothe his stomach until morning when he could look for work again. He sighed before he began to walk past another gate to someone's home. It was like all the other high society homes being protected by a gate to keep commoners away from their riches. He looked at the dark house figuring the owner must already be asleep before his eyes landed on a small opening in the fence.

He looked around for any of the guards that patrolled the streets before slipping through the opening and hiding in some of the garden shrubbery. Once he was sure no one saw him, he made his way to the house only to find that the back door was unlocked. Figures, he thought, as he very quietly slipped inside. He didn't hear other servants or anything as he made his way into the dark house. After a bit of light exploration, he saw that a door was ajar. He peeked inside and upon realizing that it was empty he slipped into it. It was warm. Warmer than it would have been had he decided not to slip through that gate earlier. Looking around, he realized he needed a good place to hide until morning when he could hopefully slip out undetected. A glance at the closet told him that it might be his safest bet. Sure enough when he walked into the large closet there were clothes everywhere. He went to a far corner hiding behind loads of dignified, high quality clothing. They wouldn't find him here and once he was settled in the corner and well hidden, he closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

- Later that night -

Muramasa looked up at the sky from the place where he was hidden. He was tired and it was almost time for him to get some rest. He never really left his home in the daytime unless he had to. He had his secrets and very very few servants. Temptation would be too high, if he had as many servants as others in his circle of society seem to have. If he needed extra help for an event, he would simply hire it. Money was of no importance to someone like him. He took his handkerchief out of a pocket on his side wiping away the crimson liquid on his lips. The body below his feet was just another of the prostitutes that roamed the streets this late at night. It wasn't a taste he particularly enjoyed, but none the less, he needed to sustain himself.

When he was sure no one was around, he left to go around the corner and begin his way home. This was a long evening. He had to attend a stupid party held by Duke and Duchess Gilga. The events these people held didn't mean a thing to him and he really did not want to sit around a bunch of society's supposed best as they chatted and flirted about trying to up their own station or that of a family member. It was disgusting to be honest, however as he was Lord Muramasa, he could not decline their offer. It would cause an uproar with these people and rumors would spread that he had taken a lover of some sort. While he could care less for such stupid rumors, he did not need their spies investigating into his life. They would get more than they bargained for that way and he was in no mood to relocate just yet. He would have to eventually, but for now he enjoyed his life.

He slipped through the gates of his house and went inside the back door that he had left open purposefully. No one came to bother him and the only one who used this door was the woman that came to restock his fridge in the wee hours of the morning. However as he moved through his home, a new scent reach his nose. He did not recognize this person and almost instantly a touch of rage entered his system. Who would dare enter his home? Did they have a death wish? He frowned not wanting to have to come up with a cover story if someone found a dead body on his estate. The last thing he needed is for his life to be in the papers. He didn't have many enemies, but there was someone he was avoiding. Sighing, he hunted down where the scent was. As a vampire, his senses were heightened and unlike most of the stories, he could travel out in the daylight, he just chose not to.

He found the scent to be stronger in his own bedroom. Another frown graced his features as he realized that he may walk in their to find some woman of high society on his bed asking to warm it for the night. It would not do for the lady to be seen leaving his home in the morning and it would not do for her to be seen leaving this evening, though he was sure he could come up with some excuse. He opened the door looking around and not seeing what he thought he would see. There was the low burning oil lamp in his chambers was still going from when he had left it earlier, but there was no woman in his bed. Strange, he thought, I know I can smell someone in here.

He looked over to see his closet door slightly ajar and walked into it. It was a large closet full of clothing and gifts that others had gotten for him. They claimed it was because he had helped them, when he knew it was because they wanted something more from him. He was not an idiot and he would not fall for the illusion that humans wish to create for themselves. His eyes could see just fine in the dark and he made his way to the back of the closet. There under the remains of a tattered coat was young male sleeping. Judging from the looks of the young man, he was a runaway and definitely not from London. A small smile crossed Muramasa's face as he realized he may be able to have another meal this evening and yet another that no one would miss.

He picked the youth up and took him over to his bed laying him down. He took a moment to survey the person he had on his bed. It was obvious the youth hadn't eaten much in a long time. His figure was thin almost to the point of unhealthiness with strange tear markings down his face. "Hmmm, interesting.", Muramasa mumbled as he touched one of the lines only to find that it was not make up on the boy's face.

The youth shifted turning and realizing that he was not in the same position he fell asleep in and was in fact laying down on something soft, he sat up quickly. Ulquiorra waited for his eyes to focus before they widened as he laid his eyes on Lord Muramasa. He started to move away only for one of the man's hands to grab his wrist. He was shivering and actually scared of what was going to happen to him now. He had been caught in a nobleman's home and around here that was a serious offense.

Muramasa looked at the youth slightly amused, but not quite. The boy, at least, had some looks going for him. "So may I ask why is it, that I have come home and found a runaway sleeping in my closet? Did someone send you here?", he asked his turquiose eyes staring into the emerald ones.

Ulquiorra shivered lightly under that glare, but kept his gaze. It almost felt like he didn't want to look away even though he could. "I-I am sorry sir. I w-was j-just l-looking for...for a p-pl-place to s-sleep t-tonight.", he said now realizing that he couldn't look away.

"And so you decided to break into my home? Should you not have stayed in the place you were working?", Muramasa asked not releasing the boy's wrist just yet.

"Well, I-I am not from this country, sir. I left home three years ago and I came here but have not been able to find work because of how I look since it is obvious I am not from around here.", Ulquiorra said to him surprised he was able to keep his voice as calm as he did.

"I see. That still gives you no right to sneak into my home. I should turn you into the guards to have you executed for such a crime.", Muramasa said watching as Ulquiorra's eyes widened. "However, I think you may be of some use to me. I do not have many servants, but if you can learn to do what you are told I shall allow you to stay. Is this acceptable?", he asked not even sure why he was making the offer, but something in those emerald green eyes made him want to keep the boy around a little longer.

"Y-Yes. Thank you. That is acceptable.", Ulquiorra said not believing his luck.

"Perfect. Now there is one more thing you must promise. To break this promise is to forfeit your own life.", Muramasa said seriously as he looked right into the youth's eyes. "You are not to tell anyone anything about what you may see in this house. Understood?"

"Yes...", Ulquiorra trailed off not knowing what to call his employer.

"I am Lord Muramasa. In front of other servants and guests, you shall address me as Lord Muramasa, milord, or master. However when there is no one here, you may address me as simply Muramasa.", he told the youth. "Your duties will begin around lunchtime tomorrow. Until then, rest is in order. For tonight you will sleep in my bed with me. I shall make sure you have an adequate room tomorrow.", he said lettting the male's wrist go. "Now go to sleep.", he said passing his hand over Ulquiorra's face.

Ulquiorra's eyes closed as he fell back on the bed. Muramasa moved him so that he was under the covers before getting up and changing into his night time clothing. Muramasa got into the bed and sighed. It seemed tomorrow was going to be just as long as today, he thought before drifting off into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach.

Yay! Finally, its chapter 2. I wish people would write more (or any) of these stories but until then. Enjoy! :) Also I apologize for any clothing mistakes. *smiles*  
I apologize for any and all OOCness. Remember this is an AU fic. Thank you.

* * *

Flecks of sunlight shone through the small openings in the dark curtains cascading over Ulquiorra's face. Emerald green eyes slowly slid open, as the person they belonged to sighed feeling pleasantly warm. Warm? Yes, he did sneak into a noble's house last night. He should get going before they choose to turn him into the guards. The ones who guard this place were said to take great pleasure in executing the people who broke the law. It is from what most have heard one of the rumors that circluate in the rumor mill by the people who are fortunate enough to live in such a place.

He moved slightly stretching only to have his leg bump the person sleeping next to him. Ulquiorra became alert rather suddenly moving away from the person he was in bed with. A quick mental and slightly physical check ensured him that the old and somewhat dirty clothing on his body had not been disturbed in any way more than from the sleep he had gotten. His head moved slowly turning to gaze upon the person whom he assumed to be sleeping as the thoughts of last night flooded into his mind.

This man Muramasa had offered him a job in which he obviously accepted. That was fine, but he couldn't seem to remember to much more after Lord Muramasa passed a hand over his face. He knew at the time of the confrontation he had been nervous, scared, and the slightly relieved. He had been tired, but he had also been excited as well. After three long years of searching and being turned away due to his strangely bright unnatural eyes and tear track birthmarks, he had found a place to stay at least for a little while.

However, he was unsure as to what this person wanted him to do. It was early morning and yet he did not hear the sounds of many servant moving through the halls to bring breakfast to their lord or perhaps beginning the morning cleaning. He had seen from his place outside the gates of many homes, how servants began their mornings in this place. A knock on the door had him swiftly hiding under the covers afraid to be discovered in the bed of a wealthy man like a common street worker. What if the person knocking was not trustworthy and his new employer had him executed to save him from the embarrassment of it all?

Ulquiorra hadn't realized that he may have been shaking or showing signs of fear until a hand settled on his shoulder strangely calming him. His mind seemed confused, but at the same time he was drawn to the feeling of calming down. Was this because he felt as though his situation was hopeless at this point, because he felt safe, or because his new master had some strange power? In his mind, he mentally kicked himself for thinking something so idiotic as that. There was no such thing as the creatures written down in horror books or as the ones that were told to keep young children in line.

* * *

Muramasa didn't like to be woken up early in the morning, but he was woken up the moment he felt his new servant moving around. He could sense the other's emotions running around freely in the young male's mind. At first, he was tempted to allow the emotions to continue running around until he felt the shaking at the knock on the door. It was a bit strange considering that none of his servants ever knocked on the door this early unless someone from some noble house came to visit. He frowned not wanting to get up and dilly dally with some of society's supposed blessed. The only thing he could say about these people is that their blood tasted terrible. It was the taste of someone who was too full of themselves and greedy. It was almost like poison, which is why he had barely been able to stomach feeding off the prostitutes that wandered the London streets.

Every once in a while, he would run into some runaway with slightly sweeter tasting blood, but those meals were too far in between his normal eating habits. He sat up slowly in the bed and looked at the youth he had calmed with a simple touch to his shoulder. "There is nothing to fear Ulquiorra.", he said in a soft voice that called Ulquiorra to listen to it. When he was sure the youth was calm, he turned his attention to the door. "You may enter.", he said to his butler.

A man dressed in a nice suit with a tail coat with a silver pocket watch chain walked in. He bowed before looking up and seeing Ulquiorra with Muramasa. If he thought anything of it, he said nothing. "Excuse my intrusion Lord Muramasa, you have a visitor this morning. I tried to tell them that you were indeed busy, but they would not take no for an answer.", he said respectfully.

"And who, pray tell, is this visitor?", Muramasa asked with his hand still on Ulquiorra to keep him calm.

"It is Lord and Lady Aizen, milord.", the butler said to him with a bow. "Shall I take your new servant and clean him up for you, before I go prepare the tea and scones?"

Muramasa looked at Ulquiorra for a moment and then back at his butler. "Yes, please. I shall dress myself. He will be sleeping in the room right next to mine. I am sure that there are clothes in the closet for him to wear in there. Make sure he looks presentable.", Muramasa said and then let go of Ulquiorra's shoulder. "Follow him. He will make sure my orders are carried out."

Ulquiorra looked at the man hesitantly before getting up and following him out the room. The butler said nothing to him and honestly he preferred it that way. They walked into the next room and the butler picked out some clothing suitable for a young male of Ulquiorra's age without even asking. He had selected a pair of forest green trousers, a slightly ruffled white shirt and a green vest. Long socks, brown shoes with a golden buckle and of course breeches to wear under his trousers. "I will assume that you would know how to wash and dress yourself Ulquiorra. Am I wrong in my assumption?", he asked.

"No. I...thank you. I am surprised you knew my sizes and were able to pick out age appropriate clothing. However, may I ask why such clothing for me. Lord Muramasa gave me the impression that I would be working here.", Ulquiorra asked glad his initial shock was gone.

"You will be, but it seems you will be working for a different purpose than the one you were probably thinking. Do not worry Lord Muramasa is a gentleman so I am sure it is nothing like that. However, you will have to wait until he speaks with you about it. I can not tell you what he plans to have you do as work.", the butler said.

"Understood. Is there anything you should know?", Ulquiorra asked him as he slowly removed his clothing. The butler had turned to give him some form of privacy.

"Well, Lord Muramasa does not allow his servants to stay in this house. We all live not far away and we do not work longer than our lord needs us to. I work until dinnertime. The maid leaves around mid afternoon.", he said to him. "He will tell you any other rules he has for living in his household. I would consider yourself lucky. The lord doesn't trust many people and the fact that he is allowing you to stay here must means he sees something promising in you."

Ulquiorra thought about his words before washing off his body and getting dressed. Once his clothing was on, the butler helped tie a neck tie around his neck before stepping back to look at him. "Very nice. I am sure Lord Muramasa will be pleased. Lets get going."

Ulquiorra nodded and then followed the butler to the kitchen where he made the tea and set it all up on a tray. "Follow me Ulquiorra. A word of advice. Do not speak unless spoken to after you introduce yourself of course.", he said and then they walked to the drawing room where Lord Muramasa was currently entertaining his guests. The butler knocked on the door and upon hearing the word 'enter' walked into the room with Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra felt out of place very quickly in front of the Lord's guest, but bowed to them all in respect. He remembered their names from the earlier mention before he left Lord Muramasa's bedroom. "Greetings, it is a pleasure to meet you Lord and Lady Aizen.", he said to them and then looked to Muramasa. "Is there something you needed at this moment milord.", he said to him. He had learned manners at home, so this wasn't too bad. He just hoped he didn't mess anything up.

"Ulquiorra, come and sit next to me.", Muramasa said to him looking at him with an uninterested look.

"Yes, my lord.", he said and then went and sat in the chair next to his lord avoiding the eyes of Lord Aizen who seemed to find him interesting.

"What a nice young servant you have Lord Muramasa. What may I ask is his purpose?", Lord Aizen asked sipping the tea that was given to him.

"He is to be my escort and personal attendee. He will attend all the functions with me and make sure I have everything I need. It is as simple as that. Should I find the company of someone, he will make himself available and but not known. I think he will do perfect for the job.", Muramasa said simply giving Ulquiorra a look telling him to sip the tea he was given as he sipped his.

Ulquiorra sipped the tea confused. How was he supposed to be able to complete these tasks? However, he was supposed to be trained to perform it and he would make sure he performed it perfectly. He didn't want to end up on the streets again.

"I see. Well, he certainly is attractive. On the nights, you would be without company is it safe to assume that this escort will be warming your bed as well?", Aizen said eyeing Ulquiorra with the eyes a man should only have for his wife or partner.

Ulquiorra could not help, but choke on his tea spilling a little on the chair. He went to wipe it up, when Muramasa gave him a look that made him freeze and slowly sit back. He couldn't move and he wondered what on earth was going on with his body. Muramasa just sipped some more of his tea and no one else could see anything wrong with Ulquiorra's actions.

"Lord Aizen, I would ask that you refrain from making such remarks in regards to my servant. They are quite inappropriate to be casually discussing and please stop looking at him like that. He is not for sale and I will not take kindly to you trying to steal him.", Muramasa said setting his tea cup down. "Was there anything else you wished to discuss?"

"No. Please remember that the get together is for eight this evening. I shall take my leave.", he said standing up and his wife followed directly after. Muramasa stood up motioning for Ulquiorra to do the same. Aizen shook hands with Muramasa and both he and his wife exited the drawing room and were led out by the butler.

"Its time to start your training Ulquiorra. We have something to attend later this evening. We shall start with simple dancing.", Muramasa said and then lead Ulquiorra through the halls to a room they could practice a few dances in.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own BLeach nor do I make money off this story.

Ok. Sorry this took so long. I will try to have the next update posted sooner. I apologize for any and all OOCness. Remember this is an AU fic. Thank you.

This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but the best place to end it.

Now off to spread more MuraUlqui love XD!

* * *

Ulquiorra followed Muramasa through the hallways of his lavish home trying not to stop and take in the sights that were presented as they passed them. He was hoping for a chance to observe such lovely works of art, that were no doubt priceless, at another time. His mind instead focused on the things he had heard Lord Muramasa wanted him for the job, and frowned only slightly. If his memory served correct, Lord Muramasa had not denied that Ulquiorra would be warming his bed on the evenings the lord didn't have company. Was it possible that he would be doing more than simply being the lord's escort and attendee to these gatherings? A flash of nervousness and worry passed through the male's bright green eyes as he thought about it.

"Do not worry yourself over such trivial things Ulquiorra. I may not have denied it, but I did not confirm it either.", Muramasa said in a low tone as he opened the door to the place they would be having practice. He said nothing more and Ulquiorra was left with the distinct impression that he had perhaps angered the lord. "I am not angry with you Ulquiorra. I merely am a bit restless. Visits from Lord Aizen will do that to anyone.", he said going over and opening a window to the cloudy sky outside.

Ulquiorra froze in the middle of the room. Was Lord Muramasa reading his thoughts? That very thought sent a shiver down the younger male's spine and he unconsciously took a step back. A natural human reaction considering how humans always seem to fear that which they don't understand or that which doesn't seem to fit their ideals of normalcy. His mind seemed to be racing at a thousand miles a minute as he worked to convince himself that there was no way this man could read his thought. Logically speaking, he was probably showing his emotions across his face and the older gentleman could easily assume his thought process. Yes, that was the logical reason.

A deep breath took care of his strangely oxygen-starved lungs. Ulquiorra had not realized that he hadn't been breathing all this time, and after a few more deep breaths felt himself a lot calmer until a hand lightly touched his shoulder. The tension came back before it seemed to relax against his body's wishes. Once again it felt like he was not in control of something he should very well be in control of. He fought to speak and when he did his voice held no traces of the fear he felt in his heart.

"You mentioned dancing my lord.", he said softly and respectfully. "May I ask how we are supposed to practice such a fine art without the aid of music?"

Muramasa was walking knowing Ulquiorra was following behind him. He did not trust Aizen anymore than he would trust his enemies to spare his life should he be unfortunate enough to lose a battle to one of the many he had acquired over the years. The halls were barely lit with light enough to brighten the place, but enough that even a human could see as they walked through him. His mind was still working on why he had allowed this young man to stay initially, but now he did it because he did not want to see another promising youth destroyed by Lord Aizen. While he viewed the humans as food, even he was against such acts of baser cruelty where it was not needed. He never saw the point in over exertion of dominance when it was already clear who was the dominant party.

His musings were interrupted due to the swirl of emotions coming from Ulquiorra. Why the youth may slip up and show more than Muramasa was quite certain he was used to, the emotions he could feel on the inside of Ulquiorra were the ones that screamed the loudest. Had he been in a better state of mood or had not dealt with his supposed peers today he may have perhaps smiled at the thoughts going through the younger male's mind. Instead, after a long inward sigh, he spoke to Ulquiorra, forgetting that the other had no idea of what he was or the fact he could read his mind.

It was things like this that made humans so difficult to work with. A simple revelation would lead them into a state that caused nothing but fear and confusion. Fear. It was a very unflattering scent for a person and not one Muramasa enjoyed unlike others of his kind. He gently brushed a stray bit of lint off of Ulquiorra's shoulder, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when the emerald eyed male tensed up again. He used his powers to calm him before removing his hand so the male could speak.

The question was said without fear even though it was more than obvious that Ulquiorra still held fear in his heart. "You will be practicing the steps first by following my lead. Once you have sufficiently mastered the steps, we shall add the music into the dance.", Muramasa said positioning Ulquiorra into the proper form for the first dance. "A simple waltz should be easy enough to start with.", he told him getting into position as well, but not holding Ulquiorra too close. Frightening the male would only make this that much harder. "Let's Begin."

Muramasa led him around on the floor correcting him when needed before stopping after a little while. "That was decent. We shall add the music now. Remember to keep eye contact and move with both your dance partner and the music.", he told him as he moved to a dark corner of the room. Ulquiorra was curious as to what Muramasa was doing, but suddenly heard a very beautiful almost haunting melody coming from the darkness where Muramasa was now emerging. He walked over to Ulquiorra watching almost expectantly to see if the youth had in fact remember what he had just been taught. He had come across a shockingly large number of humans that could not seem to remember things even after a mere five minutes. It made one wonder if he had once been like that when he was human.

Ulquiorra gave a small bow and then slipped into the correct dancing position with Muramasa before he felt himself being led in the dance. It felt different with the music now playing as if somehow this were a different situation than one he had been in before. Just moments ago, he had felt like a student taking lessons from a teacher, now...what was it that he felt? Just as he was going to focus in on the feeling, a small voice in the back of his mind was reminding him that he was supposed to look up at Muramasa and move with him almost as fluid as water flows down a gentle creek.

Taking another deep breath, he looked up into Muramasa's eyes. Ulquiorra felt himself almost freeze in his movements, but managed through sheer force of will to continue the dance. He hadn't remember seeing the lord's eyes quite like this. They almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the room as they continued. Only the music was heard in his ears and dancing felt as if he were doing the impossible and flying. This shouldn't be happening and even though fear tried once more to creep itself back into Ulquiorra's heart, he couldn't concentrate with the way he was being looked at.

Did the music stop? Had he moved closer to his lord and not noticed it? He wasn't even sure anymore. His body seemed to move on its own and for a moment he felt he was losing his soul to one of those creatures of legend, but such things were not humanly possible.

What if he isn't human?

A sliver of fear made its way into Ulquiorra's heart then, but he could not break the trance like state he was in. A small puff of air hit his face and he felt heat rise to cheeks. He didn't feel well and opened his mouth to tell the noble least he disrespect him and find himself on the streets this evening once again looking for work. "Lord-", he started only to be cut off at the first word.

"We are currently alone. I believe I gave you permission to call me just Muramasa when there were no others present.", he said to him and yet his voice sounded so much softer than Ulquiorra's mind remembered. It was like a honey sweet baritone, but he wasn't even sure why this was so. Was it that he had not realized how Muramasa's voice sounded before.

"Muramasa", was the only word Ulquiorra got out before his eyes closed and he was in a state of unconsciousness unaware of his surroundings any longer.

Muramasa smiled, turquoise eyes still with the faint glow to them, as he held Ulquiorra close to him to stop him from falling. "Perfection.", Muramasa whispered as he picked Ulquiorra up bridal style and carried the unconscious male back to the room he would be staying in from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own BLeach nor do I make money off this story.

Ok. Sorry this took so long. I apologize for any and all OOCness. Remember this is an AU fic. Thank you.

This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but the best place to end it.

Now off to spread more MuraUlqui love XD!

* * *

Ulquiorra awoke to hear the clip clop of a horse trotting down a cobblestone street. His memory was hazy at best while he tried to wake his mind up. Was he perhaps being shipped off to the nearest prison? Had he displeased the lord so greatly? A voice called through the darkness of his mind and it sounded vaguely familiar of the honey sweet baritone he had heard before his world had become pitch black. The voice continued its near hypnotizing calling until finally he opened his eyes. The first sights to greet his vision were that of the tall street lamps lining the sidewalks and the clothing in which these people wore of the finest fabrics they could afford.

Slowly bright emerald eyes shifted across from his own seating position as he saw his Lord dressed as elegantly as the prince of England himself. His head tilted to the side in question as he looked at the noble. "Milord. Where are we?", he asked softly though it was quite obvious they were on their way somewhere. How did he get here? He didn't remember anything past his dancing lesson. A hand moved up to his throat to massage the muscles there only for Ulquiorra to feel the soft fabric of a high collared shirt. This slight bit of confusion caused him to look at what he was wearing. How did he get changed into this? Was it possible that he just had an episode in which he did things without remembering them? Could he possibly be possessed by the demons that places of worship preached against with such intensity? No, it could not be nothing like that for his own conscious could not tell if he was merely imagining things from having been out on the streets so long.

Muramasa looked at the male sitting across from him as they were currently en-route to Lord Aizen's for his gathering. The Lord Aizen was one of the higher nobility and thus was meant to be treated respect though Lord Muramasa's nobility ranked older than his. However, it was not worth the months of relocation to completely offend the male. Lord Aizen rarely said anything to him for Muramasa swore his current allegiance to the queen. Aizen felt that he should be king of England and most of his dealings were dealt in shadows. The noble had at least been tolerable for the most part, even though Muramasa was less than pleased with Aizen's apparent interest in his current servant. Ulquiorra seemed much different than the others though also innocent.

Innocent of the way things seemed to work, though he had a reason most obviously for running away from the place he had called home most of his life. Those dark secrets he couldn't wait to uncover from the depths of the emerald eyed beauty's mind. He would not search through Ulquiorra's mind for those secrets and hoped he could get the other to reveal such secrets to him. A gentle shift in the other's mind alerted Muramasa to the fact that the other was almost awake. His mind gently pushed into the other's calling his name with only the tiniest glimpse of his 'gifts'. His focus never wavered as the other male opened his eyes trying to place their current surroundings. Muramasa said nothing and just observed with his only reaction being a slight narrowing of turquoise eyes at the emerald eyed beauty's unconscious touch of his neck.

His eyes closed knowing that the driver would alert them when they arrived at their destination as he remembered pieces from earlier. The soft music that seemed to play such a haunting melody, the dancing, and then eventual fainting of the one in front of him. If truths were to be told, the other male had almost awakened not too long after the incident. A taste of the sweet nectar the gods of old allowed to run through the nearly twisting passageways of the human body had been the reason he slipped. Normally, such a thing would not warrant a response out of him as he did tend to sometimes feed off the harlots asking for someone to warm their bed at night. Earlier seemed to be different than most times as an unexplainable pull seemed to draw him to the sweet pale flesh of Ulquiorra's neck. He remembered sinking his fangs into Ulquiorra's neck and drinking deeply until the other male was in between having enough strength to live and sufficiently weakened.

Muramasa had come to the realization that his calculations seemed to be a bit off and he quickly dressed the younger male in the finest clothing that he could put on someone worthy of being his escort. The other weighing surprisingly less than he would have expected, though it may have had something to do with the fact the younger male had lived off the streets for three years, as he carried him out into the carriage and set him there. Opening his eyes as he had traveled such a distance before, he looked at Ulquiorra to give last minute instructions thus answering the other male's question.

"We are currently almost to the home of Lord Aizen. You are to stay at my side at all times. If you are spoken to, you may speak however remember your manners. Most of the people except the servants are to be addressed by title. If you are unsure of their title, you can look to me or you can formally introduce yourself in a manner which would cause them to do the same.", he said to him. "The dance lesson from earlier should get you through this evening." With those words Muramasa said nothing more to the emerald eyed youth as the carriage stopped in front of a large manor.

Ulquiorra was nervous though it did not show on his features. He had once been saved by Muramasa when the other did not report the intrusion into his home. Instead of showing fear and unaware that the other could feel it in waves, he nodded. "I shall do my best not to bring shame down upon your home milord.", he told him. Once the carriage had come to a stop, Ulquiorra felt as though something was crushing his chest. While having been in this country for a long period of time, he had not been able to fully figure out what comes with the job he has been assigned as it had only happened earlier this day. The door opened and he got out first considering he was Lord Muramasa's escort before bowing and waiting for his lord to get out of the carriage.

However the younger male was indeed surprised when Lord Muramasa removed him from his bow and started to lead him into the manor. It was not the typical leading one would expect from master and servant and rather the leading expected from a nobleman who was leading his wife somewhere. Ulquiorra would have moved and stated that this was improper behavior for one of Muramasa's status, but he found himself almost frozen yet again. Was something controlling his mind and if so what could it possibly be? He let himself be led into the ballroom where the guests seemed to have quieted down their loud chatter and whispers of gossip when they entered. A man dressed in a simple suit announced Muramasa's arrival and after a few moments longer did the chatter once again resume.

He did his best not to fidget underneath the obvious stares of every noble present. For three years, Ulquiorra had desperately tried to find work in their houses even if the work consisted of nothing more than having to spend countless hours straightening their closets to perfection. For those three years, every single one of these people had turned down his plea for work though he had not tried to work at the Lord Aizen's manor. It had been the next stop on his list had it not been for the cold night in which caused him to sneak into Muramasa's house. He continued to stay with the other as his lord made small talk with the other lords and ladies present.

Muramasa could feel the youth's unease at being in this situation. It was the same unease he had felt the other had during his first meeting with the Lord Aizen only amplified due to the number of nobility currently attending this party. As he was talking to a few of his 'colleagues', he noticed a flash of blue hair before it disappeared among the throng of people. He knew that hair almost as well as he knew the person who had it. Giving his apologies as he turned from the rather pointless and trivial conversation about one of the noble's new pond and instead turned to Ulquiorra. After instructing the young male to find a servant carrying glasses of wine and to retrieve two glasses, he turned in search of that flash of blue. He hoped that Ulquiorra would be alright while he went to handle this matter of business.

It was less than a minute when he located the glimpse of blue and followed it outside of the main dancing hall. How could he show up here of all places? There were too many eyes and ears in this place to have a conversation. Muramasa wished that was the only reason for his discomfort, but whenever he decided to come out of the shadows it meant a bigger problem was at hand. Finally, the blue haired male stopped, but did not turn around. Muramasa stopped as well. He couldn't say the other's name for fear that someone against him would over hear or that it would travel back to them.

"Pardon me. You look familiar.", Muramasa said as was the 'usual' greeting.

A low chuckle passed the blue haired male's lips as he turned around slowly. "Evening milord. It seems that the wind carries words once again.", he said to him.

Muramasa closed his eyes. Those words were only used in the event of a big problem or something that would soon become a big problem. He only hoped that his problem was with one of his lesser enemies as he had no desire to run into the one who changed him just yet. It wasn't that he couldn't defeat the one who changed him, but he was still not prepared to take the responsibility he would have for others affected directly in this quarrel. The one who changed him was not one who had reach such an ancient status by not being cautious. It was only by stroke of chance that Muramasa knew what the other wanted. He opened his eyes speaking softly even as the blue haired male walked away knowing the other could hear it as well as he.

"Then let the winds carry them home when sun begins to hide from the world.", he said softly and then turned going back into the party to find Ulquiorra.


End file.
